


komahina one shots

by roo (gayerthanamityy)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, SDR2giftober | Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Giftober, soniakane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthanamityy/pseuds/roo
Summary: nagito has a panic attack ++ hajime comforts him.tw; panic attack
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 43





	1. “do i deserve you?”

it was just another typical day for hinata. you know, wake up, text nagito, go to meet chiaki, study, maybe go to nagitos if he has time.  
and today he did. he had finished all his history coursework and was on his way to nagitos flat on the southern bank. he pressed play on his spotify playlist, and headed over.

once he was there, he knocked on the door. no answer but that wasn’t anything new- nagito was probably just in the middle of an essay, or a really good book. he got like this sometimes.  
hajime had a key anyways.

he opened the door and walked into the flat.  
“hey nagito!!”  
silence.

“nagito? it’s hajime?”  
he walked through the flat, hearing a peculiar sound from the bathroom. “nagito? is that you?”

hajime opened the door, finding nagito on the floor, hyperventilating, curled up in a ball.  
he knelt down beside him. 

“...nagito?”

no answer.

nagitos hands were tightly clamped over his ears, his head burrowed into his knees. 

hajime gently rest his hand on his back, to let him know he was there.  
at that, his head flew up, revealing tears pouring down his face.

“nagito, what’s wrong? breathe-“

nagito shook his head. “i- you-“

“take your time.”

hajime took nagitos hands and squeezed them. “concentrate on your breathing first.”

soon enough, his breathing was regular (ish) again.  
“now what’s wrong, nagito?”

nagito shook his head.

“you’ve got to tell me, come on. your therapist even said that.”

nagito sighed. “i- how can you like someone like me? i- i had a panic attack because i thought you didn’t like me. that’s just sad, even for me.”

hajime took nagitos face in his hands. “nagito, listen to me. i do love you. it’s okay to freak out sometimes. you’re okay.  
permission to hug?”

nagito nodded and hajime took him in his arms. “i’ve got you, my love. it’s okay.”


	2. cooking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hajime cooks for nagito

hajime loves cooking. and he’s gotten semi good at it over the years. yes, he still burns the toast but he makes a mean salmon bruschetta. and every sunday he wakes up at the crack of dawn to cool breakfast for his husband , nagito.

today’s its pancakes, all fluffy and nice. just the way nagito likes them. 

as he’s setting them out, nagito comes downstairs rubbing his eyes. “why did you get up so early, hajime?”  
hajime smiles. “morning, komaeda. it’s sunday.”  
“ooooh right yes i knew that of course.” as nagito puts on the kettle for coffee, hajime puts the pancakes on the table. 

“breakfast , sleepyhead.”


End file.
